


Moving on

by J_W525



Series: Moving on [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel love story, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Sam's daughter, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_W525/pseuds/J_W525
Summary: Dean remember how Sam died. How he watched Lucifer, in a vessel of a famous singer, pull out the dagger from his brother's chest.He remember how he caught his brother before he collapsed to the ground. How Sam weakly pulled a photo out of his shirt pocket. How Sam pulled him close...pressed the photo into his hand...and whispered with his last breath..."Find. Her."Dean was determined after that to carry out his brother's dying wish. But question is who is the baby in the Polaroid photo? How will he find her?And what if she finds him first?





	Moving on

Sam pulled up in front of a small house. It was that time again for him. The day he felt like he actually was normal in this world.   
He stepped out of the car he borrowed from a fellow hunter, and walked the small stone path to the house.   
He smiled slightly breathing in the cool air of his home town of Lawrence. Finally he got to the porch and knocked on the door. 

An old women opened the door. She had silver like hair, soft wrinkles and wore a kind smile looking at Sam.   
"Sam your early! It's so lovely to see you again dear." 

He was pulled into a hug, he chuckled accepting it. 

"Hi Ms. Rose." 

Just then he heard foot steps and he barely had time to prepare himself as he was tackled in a bone crushing hug around the waist.   
He laughed and picked the girl up who hugged her and kissed her head. 

"Hey darling." 

"Dad!" squealed the 16 year old girl, being put down.

Sam stared down at his own flesh and blood. He smiled at her lovingly. Sam has a lot of regrets in his life, but god he could never regret creating her. 

 

Before you question. The answer is yes. Sam Winchester has a daughter. No one knows about her. Not his dad when he was alive, not Bobby, not castiel...not even his big brother Dean knew. 

Just be patient and you will learn how Belle Winchester came to be. 

"Gosh you get so tall every time I see you Belle. It's only been a month you've grown a whole two inches!" 

The old women chuckled   
"Don't know how when all she eats is food mean't for rabbits." 

"Grandma!"

The old women laughed "Get inside before you both get heat stroke." 

Sam stepped inside the small house. He remembered when he was given the responsibility to try and find a safe home for Belle and her now legal guardian, after Jenny was killed.   
He couldn't find a better place then his home town and helped fix up this house. It was only a block down from where he use to live... where it all started. 

"Sit while I get you something to drink." Insisted the old women. She was wearing a dress that exposed her anti-possession tattoo on her left shoulder. It was worn out and wrinkled with age, but it clearly showed she was a retired hunter. 

Sam sat down at the kitchen table and noticed all the sheet music laying out. He smiled picking one up. He was well aware of his daughter vast musical talents. She was a star at almost any instrument but favored the violin. Sam knew she'd make an amazing musician one day. 

"Violin Concerto No. 3 in G major, K. 216." Belle said sitting down next to her father. 

"It's a piece that Juilliard most likely picks for auditions." 

Sam raised an eyebrow "Juilliard huh?" 

She nodded happily "My music teacher has been preparing me for try outs next year." 

Sam smiled "I'm sure you'll do great sweet heart." 

She looked down shyly   
"Maybe you can come to the audition..?" 

Sam sighed remembering the current predicament his brother and him were currently in... Gods sister? How could they possibly go up against her?

Sam looked at the pleading eyes of his daughter. He knew he had to do everything in his power to make sure there was a tomorrow. For her. 

He smiled and ruffled her hair   
"I'll try to make it kiddo."

Ms. Rose came back over with three glasses of lemonade in hand and set one each in front of them. 

"So any big hunts lately?" Asked the old women. 

Belle was fully aware of the life Sam lived. She was aware of everything. Her uncle, their best friend the angel. Everyone. And she knew why she never met them, although she did wish to meet more of her biological family. 

Sam nodded. "That's one of the reasons why I came a few days early." 

They both looked concerned at how serious he grew.   
"I'm sure you've been watching the news. How people are dropping dead mysteriously by gas and other means." 

The women nodded and he continued 

"Her name is Amara. Shes the one causing all the unnatural events." 

"What is she?" Asked Belle 

"Gods sister." 

_______ 

After sam practically went over everything that had happened, Rose had sent Belle into the other room to talk precaution with Sam. Belle was at first rebellious to the fact she had to leave, but knew better then to argue with her grandma.   
If things got bad they'd go to the bunker as planned by sam. But in the middle of discussing Rose took Sams hands, causing him to pause. She grew serious looking at him with worn eyes. 

"You got to promise me here and now Sam. You will make it through this." 

"Rose-" 

"No." She cut him off "You Winchesters have a nasty habit of causing trouble and getting yourselves killed. Sometimes others along the way..." 

Sam's heart dropped a little at the reference of Belle's mom Jenny... 

"But you will promise me right now you won't get yourself killed this time. There's only so many cheats one can get when it comes to death. In till you run out. I'm growing old Sam. My life will come to an end eventually. Belle. She already lost her mother from this terrible career. She can't lose another parent. She can't lose you." 

Sam took all this in. Rose was right. Although he knew what she wanted was going to be hard to avoid... Ether way she squeezed her hand and nodded. 

"I promise."

___________________

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this." Sam muttered to his jumpy daughter in the passenger seat.

"Oh come on dad I'm 16 and I'm gonna be 17 in a month!" 

"This is the only tattoo you will be getting young lady promise me." 

"Fineee." Belle groaned with a smile on her face. Sam smiled too and ruffled her hair.

If only it could be like this all the time. Sam thought to himself. But he knew it was  impossible at this point in his life to even think of getting out. Especally with the end of the world resting on his shoulder. 

"Dad are you ok?" Belle asked noticing his upset expression clear on his face. 

He sighed and said "Belle...you know I wish I could change who I am right? And that I wish your uncle could meet you and Cas and a whole bunch of others?"

Belle smiled slightly and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Of coarse I do dad. I understand completly. You have nothing to worry about from me. And Dean and Castiel... who knows maybe one day I will get to meet them." 

Sam nodded looking straight ahead   
"Maybe." 

They pulled up to the local tattoo parlor.   
"Now you sure you want to do this? I mean tattoos hurt and stay there forever." 

Belle raised an eyebrow and poked his chest.   
"You calling me chicken?" 

Sam held his hands up in defense laughing   
"Just making sure you know what your doing." 

"I'm a tough girl I know what I'm doing dad. Now come on!" 

Belle jumped out of the car excitedly. Sam chuckled shaking his head   
She is Dean's niece I'll give her that. 

_______ 

Sam was surprised to see that his daughter was in fact tough as she said she was during the whole process. And soon enough right there on her right arm was an identical anti-possession symbol in black.   
After the tattoo they stopped at a diner for lunch, and as they both ate their salads sam got a call. He looked down and he visibly paled at the caller ID.   
Once in a while this happens. Dean would noticed Sam was gone once a month and would call wondering where he was. Sam should be use to it by now but it wasn't a lie that it threw him off every time.   
Belle looked up from her food at the sound of the phone ringing   
"Is it Dean?" She asked   
Sam didn't say anything but smile ruffled her hair and went outside real quick to answer it. 

"Hey."  
"Sam where the hell are you?!" An angry sounding Dean answered   
Sam sighed deeply pinching the bridge if his nose.   
"Yea um sorry I left early this morning. I wanted to get some more research done."   
"Dude god's sister is out there you gotta tell me if you leave!"   
Sam rolled his eyes. He knew it was just the over protective big brother that he was getting from Dean but it was a pain in his ass.   
"I'm not a kid any more Dean. Look I'm sorry I'll be at the bunker by 6 and we'll continue from there."   
He heard an unsatisfied grumble before dean said   
"You better." Before he hung up 

Sam heaved a deep sigh and peered through the diner window at his daughter. She was happily eating her lunch while reading some music sheets she had brought with her.   
Her smile was contagious and he couldn't help but smile himself. 

His hunter life can wait. Right now he was in heaven. 

______________

"You sure you can't stay longer?" Belle sighed watching her dad get in the car after giving her a hug.   
Sam frowned looking at the disappointment in her eyes.   
"You know I wish I could."   
Belle nodded sadly   
"I know... just I miss you and I worry."   
Sam got out of the car, put his hands on her shoulders and crouched down to her level   
"Belle listen to me..."  
"You don't need to say it." Belle said "I know you. Your tough and I have confidence that not even this will get you. You don't need to remind me that you'll be ok cause I know you will."   
Sam still kept his frown and seriousness but he still felt pride that his daughter had so much faith in him.   
Belle gave him one last hug   
"Your my hero."   
Sam hugged her tighter   
"And your the best. Love you."   
Sam let go and got back in the car   
"Love you too." 

Belle watched as Sam drove away, standing in the middle of the street, just watching till his car disappeared. 

"Stay safe." She whispered to herself

Little did she know that would be the last time she ever saw Sam Winchester ever again..


End file.
